sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ｐ Ｈ Ｏ Ｂ Ｉ Ａ (Ask to Join)
"Pour the salt into the open wound..." Ｐ Ｈ Ｏ Ｂ Ｉ Ａ is about a rook, a biker gang, a man in a suit and tie, and the king of hell. In the small town of Biggerson, Virginia, a weapon beyond comprehension is being held, or rather was held, now it is being delivered out of the country, carried by many couriers (Every courier is paid at least $100,000+ depending on the distance carried.). The weapon can obliterate everything on a biblical scale. The government, the mafia families, Even the king of hell wants a piece of the action. Do not open the box, good luck. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7t1rDkmC0E = Theme. MEMBERS Jake the Wolf Baiza RULES * Swearing and in character insults are allowed. No out of character insults. * No sex, just don't. * Gramar. * No godmodding or autohitting. * (Please try to use your less overpowered characters for this one.) * Please follow common sense and the wiki rules. * No Changing the plot drastically, (I.E, Opening the box.) * (Tip: List your characters weapon before entering, as this roleplay will have fighting and guns. You should use a gun or tactical melee (you can change any time you want) just don't do a weapon stupid for that scenario or a generic one I.E, a roucket lancher. Instead of a really powerful sword or something like that because it really is too op and doesn't really fit the theme) * (Above continued, Using a minigun or other op weapon not in proper context will count as godmodding) * (Tip: Use Gold Krugerands as currency when using underground facilities or shops.) CHAPTER 0: THE WAYWARD SONS ( Jake: Dornhaus & Dixon Bren Ten) Jake stepped forward onto the cracked sidewalk, looking around for the courier. A tan falcon approached. "Take the damn box, I'm fucking dipping." He passed Jake the box and jogged off. "Wow, i was expecting a lot more." Jake spat. He put the box in a small black gym bag. Reaching into the same bag, he pulled a pack of menthol-fresh cigarettes. Lighting one up, he said some words to himself, " Just waiting for Crowley's goons." As if on cue, a silver Cadillac Escalade stopped on Jake's side of the road. Down the road, a crouched helmeted figure zooms in their vision on the vehicle as it parks next to the wolf. A short bear, slim for his species, stepped out of the front passenger seat. He was flanked by two bodyguards in cheap suits. "Ah, The Rook." "I think you have something of mine." The bear accused. "Well, I'm afraid i can't give it back." The wolf said as he drew his 10mm Bren Ten handgun. The helmeted figure used a zooming option on their visor, scanning the wolf and his items. Machine gun fire erupted from MP7s equipped by the guards, each burst of gunfire stopping after a response shot from Jake. The bear, sheltered behind the Cadillac, yelled "Khorosho, khorosho, ya ponyal!". (Russian) "Otvali, bol'she ne podkhodi ko mne, i vozmozhno YA rassmotryu." was the wolf's response. The helmeted figure began playing back the statements, using a built-in translator to try and decipher. Two 10mm bullets clipped the top of the SUV, narrowly missing the bear and coming alarmingly near the observer. The observer activated some kind of cloaking mechanism, jumping to the left before jogging closer lightly. The bear ran across the dry asphalt, climbing into a waiting motorbike. "Fucking prick." The wolf said, a bit louder than intended. The observer made their way toward the wolf, careful to step quietly, but also not to get too close. Jake saw the shimmering invisibility cloak of the helmeted watcher in a reflection of a Prius window. "You can come out now, wuss." The wolf stated. He strutted across the street to a 67' Chevrolet Impala and climbed into the drivers seat, putting the duffel bag in the backseat. Spitting out the earlier mentioned cigarette, which he found was still in his mouth, the car backed out of its parking state. (Helmeted figure using a cloaking tech at the moment, how does "He" see?) ( With what i have seen in most invisibility features is that there is a distortion in the invisibility, this is seen in the Halo games, Jake was trained to detect these as child.) (That kind of depends on if this cloaking tech works the same as that, but I'll go with it.) The helmeted figure stopped a few feet from the wolf, but didn't interact, still just observing the area, as if recording. The Impala stopped. "And by the way, don't screw with this box stuff, it's gonna get messy.". The vintage muscle car sped off, below a bridge, Jake and this helmeted person were surely going to meet again. (should i end the intro? - fireball) (O h. I didn't realize this was supposed to just end here. Sure I guess. X{D CHAPTER 1: DARK BEFORE DAWN Jake walked down a thin alley behind an abandoned steel shop, he approached a filthy bum speaking delusions about the government. He handed the homeless man a Krugerand. The dirty street beggar stopped babbling mid-sentence, "You want passage, right." he said. He pulled back a piece of sheet metal to reveal a cellar door into the steel shop. "Go on in..." The helmeted figure had gradually been following Jake at this point, and watched from across the street, keeping cloaked. Venturing into the shop, Jake marveled at the center, it was sleek and metal. There were bums next to people with expensive suits and jewelry. There was an armorer, someone who looked like a tailor, a car dealership/auto shop of sorts, and a general supply shop. In the center stood a massive tower that led to the upper floors of the steel shop. Jake approached the weapons shop. As Jake went further ahead, the helmeted figure closed in, positioning themself on the side of the nearest building to look down: still analyzing the environment, or recording. (WOW I JUST GOT ON NOW) "Sommelier, long time, no see!" The wolf shouted. "Ah, The Rook, a most valued customer." a lion behind the desk said, quite civilly. (Timing!) The helmeted figure kept a surveliance mood for now. Were they to actually make themself known, it could become hostile, especially if they needed to come back. Unfortunately they had to reposition behind something as the cloaking was timing out. "What of my wares would you like to purchase today sir?" the lion asked. "Let me see..." Jake pondered. "That one." he pointed to a http://www.imfdb.org/images/d/dc/TaurusModel85NewModel.jpg laying on the top of the back shelf. After choosing 3 additional weapons (http://www.imfdb.org/images/d/de/SAITierOne.jpg http://www.imfdb.org/images/4/48/ZEV_Glock_17.jpg http://www.imfdb.org/images/6/68/VityazsnOSN.jpghttp://www.imfdb.org/images/6/68/VityazsnOSN.jpg ) he paused for a moment and said, "Cutlery?" "May i suggest the Chaos Bowie?" The lion asserted. The helmeted figure continued watching, now completely decloaked. After picking up a suit woven from prototype bulletproof fibers at the tailor shop and buying some items from the general store he set off to the tower, climbing up a ladder that led to the roof of the building. At the top he saw a man in front of him and he smiled. "Arturo, what do you have for me now?" the wolf asked expectantly. A walnut brown mink, holding an expensive tequila bottle, confidently said, "The best, as always.". He handed the mercenary wolf a USB stick. "It's one use, so don't go sticking it everywhere." "Arrivederci e buona caccia." The mink said in Italian. "Verderti." Jake said. The helmeted figure attempted to move out of eyesight given that Jake would be at the same level as them. Jake turned to the cellar door exit and began to walk toward it, finished with his shopping spree. As Jake walked out, the figure would trail him, even getting just behind him at one point. After exiting the steel shop and getting back into the vintage sports car Jake pulled an early 2000's LG burner and entered a number. "C'mon Dean pick up, pick up!". A voicemail message played, "This is Dean's other, other phone," "If you're hearing this, you know what to do." "Dammit, looks like I'm on my own." The Impala sped off, heading to a motel nearby, which would be a crime scene very soon. The helmeted figure would catch a ride in the vehicle, the cloaking tech having started up again. CHAPTER 2: THE RIGHTEOUS MAN The Chevrolet screeched to a halt in front of Sunshine Motel, a quite quaint two story "U" shaped plastery concrete building. The helmeted figure preserved their cloaking tech for now, keeping low in the vehicle until it stopped. (Jake has a weapon collection) Jake exited the car and went to the trunk to get a firearm for this occasion. This time it was an MP5k http://www.imfdb.org/images/6/6e/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP5K_fitted_with_a_A3_stock.jpg. He barely reached past the cloaked figure when grabbing the weapon, and was just about to withdraw his hand when he saw a familiar shimmer. He pretended not to notice and closed the trunk, heading to the motel. The helmeted figure followed as before: heading into the hotel. Jake knocked on the door of room 103, and was greeted by a cat in mailman's uniform. "Does the black moon howl?" "Only to wake the void." Jake answered the cat. The wolf stepped inside the hotel room. He and the cat stood in front of two scared men sitting at a table. Once again, the Helmeted figure kept at a hopefully steathily distance, observing while waiting in case of anything that actually required action. "Hello there," the cat said, awfully cheerful. "We are business associates of Marcellus Wallace, there seems to be a bit of an issue with some minor debt you have, that case, right over there." There was a curve to his words, like there was always an innuendo or hidden meaning behind the sentences. One of the men gave the case to Jake who noticed that one of the locks had been tampered with, the case felt light. He nodded to the cat, and produced his weapon. "Ezekiel 25:17." "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness. For he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know I am the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you!" Jake shouted before preforming a mag dump on the two men and pretty much the entire room. He noticed that the cat had also emptied a Mini Uzi onto the table. He began to approach the closet, he knew there was a safe in there. This gave the helmeted figure cause for alarm: dropping to the ground with an audible thud, and a low panting. "I'll check outside." The cat said. "No, I know who this is." "Go ahead, I'll get the safe." his colleague blurted. The Helmeted figure decided that this was enough information for now, and moved to enter a separate room while starting up a communicator. Two minutes later, two men in cargo shorts and a steel suitcase exited room 103. The helmeted figure sent a brief recorded message reporting the address and sending the recorded footage. After pulling out in the sports car, the wolf and the cat began to converse, "I heard the whole case thing is an actual issue acknowledged by the Wallace family." the cat asserted his knowledge. "Wow, I thought they would try to cover it up." The wolf was surprised. "Everybody knew about it like, thirty minutes after it happened so they didn't even try." "Huh, guess it's time to fight some real enemies, we're heading to that cult place in the mountains, they have some sort of activation key for the box. " The wolf laid out his plans in word form. "These guys are crazy and heavily armed." "We can either bust through the front gate, or fly a plane in there, both ways fucking suck and we'll probably die, but at least we get to choose, right." The helmeted figure didn't overhear this part as they were sending the report recording, but once completed, they would come out again to see what was going on. Seeing the sports car pulling out, they'd chase after. After deciding that going in the front and flying a plane in the base would be a good idea, they called a number on a early model cell phone with BURNER #2 ''written on it. "Did you get the case?, and what did you do to the defectors?" A female voice on the phone asked without even a greeting. "Cutting to the chase, how typical." The cat laughed. "We got them, and the case." "We're heading to get the second component now, we just need a plane, and some guys with guns." "Got it." the woman said. (So the wolf is still in the car or on a plane?) (They are heading to a hangar in their car.) Without a means to catch up, the helmeted figure had to head somewhere else, and began switching out some kind of rectangular disk from their helmet with a different one. '''Willis Mountain, Virginia.' A convoy of PMC Buggies, https://www.thesamba.com/vw/gallery/pix/1492705.jpg . screeched to a halt in front of a large, sheet metal garage door. A "Who's making so much noise out there?" came from a gruff, old voice on the other side of the wall. (Not sure how I should be popping into this part) (sorry, maybe you could do two characters in the RP or if is that two much work, maybe go in a bit later. ill continue this part in a bit.) "Dallas!" The old man huffed. The garage door opened with a few clanks. The buggies drove through the opening into an expansive hangar. (I guess I'll wait for a moment to jump in then because I can't really think of how another character would happen upon this in a specific universe) The buggies drove into a plane the size of a double decker bus, maybe a little larger. Category:Roleplays